Mein geheimer Mann
by SPJ.Badger
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi are set up on a date. Mentions GenRai, GaiAnko and SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka, do you mind if Kakashi comes along tonight?" Genma asked the schoolteacher, senbon in mouth as usual as they poured themselves a cup of cheap instant coffee in the staffroom.  
"Not at all, the more the merrier right?" He replied with a kind smile.  
"Great. Well, I'll see you outside the movies for seven, okay?"  
Iruka nodded, grabbed his now full mug and went back to his desk in the mission room.

"Hey Iruka. You look great." Raidou smiled as he arrived, Genma following swiftly behind him. "Sorry we're late anyway, someone took too long on their hair." He muttered, mock glaring at his boyfriend. Genma grinned defiantly in response, before embracing Iruka and joining the conversation. After a few minutes of chatting, Kakashi arrived.  
"Ah, Hatake, you're looking handsome tonight." Genma laughed, patting the pale man on the back.  
"Genma, I'm hurt. Don't I look handsome every night?" The Jounin pouted, mock clutching his heart. The others laughed but it was hard to deny, Kakashi looked good. His mask had been replaced by a long black turtleneck that still covered up his usually hidden features and a pair of worn, dark jeans rode dangerously low on his slim hips. His hair was as messy as always, but it complimented his look well.

On the other hand, to say that he outshone Iruka was a different matter. The tan man wore a long sleeved burgundy shirt, the first few buttons left undone. His jeans were boyfriend style on him, slightly baggy but still sexy. His hair was tied up in a lazy ponytail, loose tendrils framed his chiselled face perfectly. Both men were handsome in their every day life but tonight they were equally gorgeous.  
"Hello Kakashi-sensei."  
"Hello Iruka, how was teaching today?" Kakashi asked, languidly leaning against the wall of the building behind them.  
"Fine thank you, yours? I hope Naruto was behaving well."  
"Maa, it was okay. And no, he spent all morning fighting with Sasuke, then spent the afternoon making out with him."  
Iruka chuckled and the group carried on chatting happily, stopping only when the rest of their party, Anko and Gai, joined them. The friends made their way into the small movie theatre and sat down to watch their chosen film, some horror Genma had been dying to see. The group sat in pairs around the room, Gai and Anko hidden at the back, making out. Genma and Raidou doing the same, but sat on the front row, leaving Kakashi and Iruka sat somewhere in the middle, laughing hysterically at the bad acting, terrible special effects and general unrealistic plot of the film they had been left to watch.  
After an hour and a half of dreadful horror later, the lights came up, revealing a half naked Gai, a flustered Anko, an exhausted Genma, a blushing Raidou, a bored Kakashi and a sound asleep Iruka.  
"Aww, he fell asleep?" Anko asked Kakashi as she readjusted her skirt.  
"Yeah, about an hour ago. Can't say I blame him. I'll take him home, see you guys later." He replied as he picked up a comatose Iruka and threw him over one shoulder. After he'd left, the rest of the group discussed the night and whether the two had hit it off.  
"Well guys, I can't see those two together anytime soon. Tonight failed totally." Anko mumbled sadly as the others unhappily agreed.

Outside the cinema, Kakashi readjusted his hold on Iruka, holding him bridal style instead, causing the Chuunin's face to press into his neck and his tan hands to grip his shirt slightly. Kakashi hid a grin and nudged the younger man awake.  
"Ru? Baby, the films over."  
"Agh, did anyone guess?"  
"Nope, no one suspected a thing."  
"Mm, good. Let's go home then."

Kakashi grinned once more before kissing the man's scarred nose and carrying his lover home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, Iruka's jeans are boyfriend style because they're Kakashi's. ^^


End file.
